Hidden in the Shadows
by Kyle Lemieux
Summary: after an unexplained explosion in the Tardis the Doctor and his companions enter a new world where no one ever escapes, and change will be coming to one of the Tardis passengers.
1. Chapter 1

"Everything happens to everybody sooner or later if there is time enough."  
George Bernard Shaw

* * *

"No no no no no no no!"

The Tardis began to fly out of control. Sparks leap from every direction as the Doctor tried to fix one problem after another. Another crash and he wobbled back in place, the look of fear plastered on his face. When did the doctor ever feel fear was the first thought to creep into Amy's mind.

"Oh this really can't be good" said Amy

The floor burst into a cloud of smoke making it nearly impossible to see.

"This is no good, really, no no good. I need to find the … and well no I need to stop the smoke, that much I know think think think!"

the Doctor paced the Tardis banging his head in frustration. Finally the Tardis laid still. For a while everyone was silent until Rory finally caught his breath.

"Can we never have a slow day, maybe just once."

"Not gonna happen" said Amy as she grasped Rory's shoulder her hair was a total wreak, going every which way like a tornado had hit it. The red hair was bright in the now dim Tardis. Looking around she could see the Doctor trying to fix a few of the controls and then he sat down on the ground nearby. While on the ground he took out his sonic screwdriver and messed around with it for reasons Amy did not understand.

"Care to explain what just happened?" she asked

"No"

"But you owe us…"

"No"

She looked at him, he was different then normal, but she could not understand why. Looking up at Rory he just gave her a shrug, not much help at the moment. She finally decided to sit next to her Doctor and waited for him to explain whatever little he decided to tell her.

Whatever was wrong the Doctor knew it must have happened after he started the Tardis. It was doubtful that he would be at the destination he attempted and he decided not even to look. Taking his sonic out he messed around with the controls for no reason at all besides the fact that he could. His clothing was yet again a mess and he ran him hands through his hair messing it up even more then before. Seeing Amy sitting beside him he realized he needed to tell her something

"Ok!"

The sudden outburst startled Amy and Rory, really they should be used to it by now.

"Yes the problem is this, we had an explosion."

"We can see that doctor."

"Well of course you can see that her it is. Onto the point this should not happen, there was nothing wrong and then suddenly there was."

He hated it when stuff happened that he couldn't understand. It lead to problems, and not the kind he liked. These problems usually ended up with him or his companions in grave danger. Well more so then usual.

"So um Doctor, what do we do about it." said Rory

"Do? Well we exit the Tardis, let it fix itself and then we return. Simple really."

Heading to the door the Doctor stopped right before opening it. Something was definitely wrong out there he could feel it. The only way to find out however would be to see for himself. Looking back at the puzzled looks of Amy and Rory he opened the door.

"Onward and outward…. On second thought, never say that again."

**_a/n: i have not got many views on this story. I will post another chapter soon and hope that viewers go up. review please and tell me what you think. _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Victory goes to the player who makes the next-to-last mistake."

- Chessmaster Savielly Grigorievitch Tartakower (1887-1956)

As soon as the Doctor and his companions exited the Tardis everything turned black. It took a moment before their eyes adjusted to the low amount of light all around them. The doctor decides to use his sonic screwdriver as a light source as limited it is.

"Doctor, where are we?" was all Amy could mutter as she tried desperately to stay close to the doctor and Rory.

They can see the faint outline off dead trees all around them and it felt as if they could constantly hear whispers all around them.

"Defiantly somewhere we have never been, or maybe I have, too many memories need time to think." Knowing that was all she would get out of him Amy decided to just follow his lead and hope to hell he knew what he was doing.

"So, Doctor you sure its entirely safe to just wonder in an unknown world where we can barley even see?" said Rory. He could barely make out the outline of the Doctor ahead of him but he could tell he stopped. He was now fidgeting with his screwdriver again

"Of course its safe. Or horribly dangerous, ether way I'm curious."

"Of course you are"

"Oh shut up silly face" said Amy

"Yea enjoy the mystery, mysteries are fun." Said the Doctor as he continued walking, now satisfied with the way his sonic screwdriver was working.

Suddenly the Doctor spots a strange crow flying overhead. Its body is surrounded by a blue glow that was both eerie and welcoming. They follow the crow to what looks like an old abandoned building. Its walls were covered in moss and vines and the windows were shattered. The crow lands on the porch and looked directly at its new visitors. Cawing once it hopped through the open door and into the strange house.

"This house gives me a strange feeling." Said Rory

The Doctor however seeming to have completely forgotten his companions slowly approached the house following the strange bird. Rory could tell the Doctor's curiosity was getting the better of him but before he could say another word Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as they followed the Doctor.

"Come on Rory lets go!"

Before they entered the building Rory thought he heard someone whisper "go on, its ok, it will be fun." Taunting him to enter with the others.

Once inside the old door shuts and mysteriously locks itself. Amy and Rory look back in shock but the doctor just continues to watch the Crow almost as if he was in a trance.

"Doctor something's wrong." Said Amy but the Doctor didn't notice her

"Doctor really we need to get out of here." She was getting more urgent every moment that past but the Doctor stayed the same.

The crow then starts to caw and as it does so it slowly starts to get bigger and transforms into a human shape. As they all looked at this strange creature its caws started to turn into laughter. A sly grin is pressed on the creatures face as he greats his new guests.

"Welcome to the land of shadows, lets play a little game now shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" said the doctor as he checked out the situation before him. He had dealt with madmen like this before but he never enjoyed it. They were way to unpredictable, after all that was his job.

"I am the crow, and I have been waiting for some new company." His grin was sly and evil like he was in complete control of the situation. He looked to each of his new guests in turn winking when he looked upon Rory

"Oh you lot will do just nicely, especially you Doctor."

"Doctor? Me? How did you get such information….. Unless you were stalking us in which case the Tardis malfunction makes sense, however! Why would you be looking for me, and better yet how did you mess with my Tardis!"

The crow simply smiled.

"All in good time my friend, I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"What do you mean waiting? That would mean you know more then I care to like." Said the Doctor his stance getting more frantic.

"We're not playing any of your silly games!" said Amy as she inched closer to the Doctor.

"We are not your puppets!"

"Oh but that is exactly what you are silly girl." Said the Crow

"What do you need me for? What is the purpose of capturing us?" said the Doctor his curiosity barley containing the anger that was building. He did not like being used. That was what kind of Doctor he was.

"All in good time. For now let me show you to your rooms." Before another word could be spoken the Crow snapped his fingers and the ground beneath their feet disappeared. As the Doctor and his friends fell into the surrounding darkness the Crow transformed into a crow and his laughter turned to caws once more.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor found himself in a brick walled cage. All around him were cold wet bricks dripping with water. his hand touched the cold brick and he shivers for a second until he gets control of himself once more.

"Where are you!" the Doctor screamed. "Show yourself!" in his anger the Doctor clenched his fist and struck the brick wall. To his surprise however the wall simply toppled over to the ground. Kneeling over it he examines it once more. This time what he sees is no longer an old brick wall but instead a cardboard wall with a hole in it.

"Congratulations! I'm impressed, usually it takes at least 2 days before they even think about hitting a brick wall." Said the Crow from an unknown location.

"How many people have you done this to? How many!"

"I forgot to count."

* * *

"The Last Centurion, never thought you'd grace me with your presence."

"Where's my wife!"

"This game is between you and me Rory."

"Just leave me alone." Rory hated the cell he now found himself in. he hated how cold and dark it was. In the end however he hated the fact that he wasn't there to protect his wife even more. It was too dark to see and Rory could only rely on the crows voice to give away any hint of his location. He was quite for a moment as he assessed the situation.

"Let me out of here! Enough games, where are you!"

"Oh but I thought you were good at waiting. After all I heard about how long you guarded the Pandorica, and I must say I am impressed."

The crow jumped out of the darkness facing Rory. He was inches away and yet he was still only a faint outline.

" You asked for me, and here I am. Now what is your plan? Id like to see."

The Crows smile was as big as ever, and as devious. He began to circle Rory taunting him the whole way. Rory began to hear the voices in his head once more. "Strike at him, do it, do It." they repeated in his mind. He clenched his fist but kept them at his side

"I will ask again, where is my wife?" he said in a calm voice.

"Well this is going nowhere. No matter, I will get what I can out of you." Rory watched as the Crow put a golden glove on his right hand. On the outside of the glove in the center of the palm was a metal device. The Crow looked at the device.

"This is my own invention, all the knowledge in your head could become mine if only I activate it. Every time I use this beauty I become more clever then before and as you must know, knowledge is power my friend."

This time Rory swung at the Crow. In response the Crow grabbed his hand with his ungloved hand and activated the device placing in on Rory's head.

"Oh beautiful Intellect. Your knowledge is mine."

When the device turned itself off the Crow disappeared back into the darkness leaving Rory dizzy and confused. Rory kneeled on the ground to recover.

"Farewell Centurion. I will be sure to say hello to your wife for you."

"Leave her alone." Rory managed to say into the darkness. "Please."


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Action is the real measure of intelligence."_**  
**_~Napoleon Hill_**

The crow stumbled into his lair. Sitting down in his chair he throw his hand device on the table and grabbed his head. This always happened right after using his device; he was hoping to modify it soon but as of now he needed to deal with the side effects. His brain was bursting in his head; he knew very well that his mind was literally reshaping itself to hold all of his new information and a way for maximum use. After a few agonizing minutes his headache began to subside and his mind became clear.

"Ahh my favorite part" he spoke into the darkness of his little room, lit dimly with only a few small torches that flickered in intensity. his mind was clear again, the feeling was amazing as if the haze of life was pushed away and he was finally using more of his mind then most people ever did. Standing up, nearly jumping out of his chair he laughed at the brilliance of it all. He quickly walked out of his room to his new destination. It was just about time to visit that feisty redhead that had undying loyalty to the ones she loved. He liked that he could easily use this to his advantage.

The cell was similar to all the others. Of the many cells on this planet there was little to decipher one from the other, luckily for the Crow, he had long since memorized the little differences that set each cell and its occupants apart. Staying in the shadows he entered the cell. It was cold and dark like all the others but this time he was shocked to find no one inside.

"WHAT! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THE CROW!" striking the wall with all his might he rushed out of the empty cell and into his security room. It was an old room filled with cameras of the whole planet. Noticing that all of his other prisoners were still in their cells he searched for Amy. After finding no sign of her he looked at one of the other cells. He smiled again

"Yes, this will do nicely. She will be found within the night."

* * *

Amy was looking for a way to escape her cold damp cell. Running her hand along the walls she found a little hole in the wall. Sticking her hand inside it she felt something rough and crumpled, it felt much like paper and she pulled it out. As she unfolded the old note she looked at the journal of a man named Jalen Wayra. Jalen was once a prisoner in this very cell many years ago. As she read on she discovered that once a long time ago this was the prison planet of the Nairea.

Jalen was once a high-ranking professor of hallucination theory. Deep into his research he created a gas that allowed him to get into the minds of whoever inhaled it. When the government found out they confronted him and he attempted to use the gas on them. In the end he was imprisoned. The note ended when Jalen wrote about his plans to escape. It detailed a secret doorway on the floor of this very cell that led to a hidden tunnel under the building.

Amy ran her hand all over the cold floor. After finding a few handholds she uncovered the secret door. The ladder was damn and molding so she quickly climbed down it. The tunnel was pitch black so she had to keep her hands to the side of the wall. As she inched her way threw the tunnel she let a smile pass her lips. She was getting out and soon the Doctor and Rory would be with her.

**_reviews are appreciated. getting writing help is my major reasons for writing fanfiction. i plan in introduce an old character from Doctor Who in one of the next few chapters. hope you enjoy!_**


End file.
